My Electrifying Life
by Blossomheart of ThunderClan
Summary: Amy Seiko (Seh-co) has electric powers. Her friend Connor Lenard has super strength. Together they try to protect their family. will they succeed and keep the family safe forever? or will they fail and loose everything they love? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The turtles were about to go on patrol. Leo wanted to train, Raph wanted to fight some kraang, and Mikey just wanted to get pizza. As for Donnie, he felt like he was the only one who wanted to find all the mutagen containers they had dropped. He was devastated when April's father got mutated into a giant bat from one of the falling containers. April made up with them, but Donnie still felt held responsible.  
Leo was about to lift the man hole cover when they all heard a scream.

"What was that?" Donnie asked.

"Dunno," Leo replied, jumping down from the ladder. "But we're gonna find out. Come on!" The turtles rushed off to the area of the scream. The scream sounded again, this time closer. A few minutes later, they all saw a young girl, about 15, with brown hair, a tight white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She was fighting some foot bots, about 10 of them, and, by the looks of it, was doing it while injured. She was only using her left arm, avoiding strikes that were aimed at her right. The young girl saw she was outnumbered and ran off, the foot bots right on her tail.

"Come on." Leo half whispered. The turtles ran after them as they turned a corner. They all peered around the corner to see the young girl, her back against the wall, and a foot ninja about to strike her with a sword to the head. The girl curled up and hugged her knees, her eyes shut.

"Now!" Leo yelled. They all burst from behind the corner and attacked the foot bots. Donnie hit two with his Bo staff toward Raph as he finished the three he was taking on. He turned and sliced them. Leo slashed four and Mikey finished off one. Donnie looked at the girl who was still huddled in the corner.

"It's alright," Donnie reassured her quietly. "You're safe now."

The girl looked up and gasped, scooting closer to the wall. "You're… your… uhhggg…" She passed out.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

"Bring her to the lair." Leo told Donnie.

"What?" Raph exclaimed. "We can't just bring some random girl into the lair!"

"She's hurt Raph," Donnie said, picking her up.

"And Splinter always says, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" Leo reminded him.

Raph groaned. "Splinter Junior…" he muttered as they all headed back to the lair.

At the lair, Splinter came out. "Back so soon?" He must have seen the girl, for her narrowed his eyes. "And with a stranger?" he looked at Leo. "Leonardo…"

"She was being attacked by some foot bots," Leo explained.

"And she's hurt," Donnie added.

Splinter stroked his chin. "Very well… but you are responsible for her Donatello."  
Donnie nodded and laid her on the couch while everyone left. He looked at her arm. _Sprained…_ he thought to himself. He began working on it. Once he was finished, her arm was neatly wrapped in bandages.

"Does she have a name?" Leo asked, coming in.

Donnie checked her pockets and found an ID card. "Amelia Seiko, Age 15," Donnie read off the card. "The date says she got it today. She must be new in town."

Amelia began to stir. "Awwggg…" She moaned. Her eyes flickered open. "What a weird…" she gasped. "Dream…" she turned and saw Leo and Donnie, and screamed.

Donnie put his hands in front of him. "It's okay! It's okay," he told her. "We're not going to hurt you…"

Amelia panted. "Wh-What are you?"

"Turtles," Raph replied, walking in with Mikey.

"_Ninja_ turtles!" Mikey corrected him.

"I'm Donatello," Donnie said. "These are my brothers: Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Amelia sat up. "I-I'm Amy…" she said uneasily.

"A.K.A. Amelia Seiko," Mikey said, grabbing her ID from Donnie's hands. "Age 15," he began reading everything on the ID card.

"Hey give that back!" Amy said. A small blue spark flew from her finger and hit Mikey's hand, making him drop the ID.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Do what?" Amy replied nervously.

"That spark."

Amy crossed her arms. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Raph growled and grabbed her injured arm.

"Ow!" Amy screamed, a huge blue spark of electricity throwing Raph against the wall.

"Raphael!" Leo yelled, rushing over to him.

Amy stared wide eyed. "I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"Sorry my shell!" Raph grunted, getting up.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Yeah right!"

"Enough!" The voice of Splinter made Donnie jump.

Amy looked over at Splinter and gasped, obviously holding back a scream.

"It's alright," Donnie told her. "This is Master Splinter. Master Splinter this is Amy."

Splinter bowed. Amy hesitated, but bowed her head in return.

Raph was still full of anger. "Have you all forgotten what she just did?" He raged. "She just shocked the shell out of me!"

Splinter narrowed his eyes and Donnie. "She what?"

"I-It's not what you think!" Amy said, getting up. "I didn't mean to I just-" she stopped talking when Raph punched her in the face.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled

Amy breathed heavily. Then a huge wave of electricity sent them all flying. Amy gasped, panting. "I…I…" She looked around, and then ran off.

"Amy, wait!" Donnie called, quickly getting up to chase after her. He heard his brothers calling after him but he didn't stop. He kept running. His mind was focused on finding Amy. He past a boarded off tunnel when her heard crying. He stopped listened. The crying was coming from the behind the boards. The tunnel had a hole, big enough for him to fit through, within the boards. He climbed through and saw Amy sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, crying.

"Hey…" he said in a comforting tone.

Amy gasped and backed up. "Get away from me… I don't want to hurt you…"

Donnie smiled. "My brothers and I have been through worse."

Amy sighed. "I don't know how to control it…"

"The spark?" Donnie sat down next to her. "How did you even get those powers?"

Amy sighed. "Lighting incident." She replied

"Owch…"

"Yeah... It hurt a lot. But when I woke up, those robots were surrounding me. They tried to take me but I ran into the sewers. That's about the time you guys showed up."

"Do you have any one to go to?" Donnie asked.

"I live with my sensei and my friend. But I cant go back... Not like this..."

"It alright. You have stay with us until you're good enough to go."

Amy smiled. "That's great. Though it might take me some time to get used to you guys."

"Especially Raph," Donnie added. "He didn't hurt your arm to bad, did he?"

Amy shook her head. "It's fine."

Donnie smiled. "Well let's get back to the lair." He said, the two of the, walking back. "I'm sure you have quite a story to tell Splinter."


	2. Chapter 1: The Spark

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A voice in a car yelled, nearly running Amy over.

"Watch yourself!" Amy yelled back as she kept walking, rain soaking her. She had only lived in New York City for a small amount of time, but she was already used to being yelled at every other second. She moved here with her adoptive father, and sensei, Rin Seiko, and her best friend, Connor Lenard. Amy never knew her parents. Rin had never told her how he found her, and Amy believed he never would.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a scream in an ally. No one was around so she hurried to the ally and looked around the corner. Three men were huddled around a woman, weapons in hand.

"We won't tell you again," The one in the middle said. "Just give us that pretty necklace and we won't hurt you." He paused before adding, "Much."

Amy walked into the rain covered ally. "Hey you!"

The three men looked at the girl, just long enough for the woman to get away.

"You're gonna pay for that!" The same guy said. "Let's get her boys!" All three of them charged at her.

Amy rolled her eyes. She grabbed one by the arm and swung him around into another. She charged at the last one and kicked him multiple times until he fell to the ground. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around a moment too late; one of them splashed a hand full of glowing green goo onto her.

"Yuck!" Amy wiped it off. When she looked back up, the men were gone. "Wimps," she scoffed. As she said that, a bolt of lightning hit the air.

_This storm is crazy!_ Amy thought. _I got to find some shelter, and fast. _She tried to look for cover. Before she could find any, lightning hit her and she felt a surge of pain flow through her. She let out an agonizing shriek of pain before falling unconscious.

When she woke up, she was surrounded by, what looked to be, ninjas.

_Ninjas… In New York?! I _must_ be dreaming._

But it was soon obvious that Amy was not dreaming. One of them grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall. Amy quickly got up, ready to fight, but when she counted how many there were, she ran. She could hear them running after her, but she didn't look behind her.  
Running into an ally, she used all her strength to remove a man-hole cover. She took a deep breath and jumped into the sewers and kept running. Soon she heard the sound of footsteps behind her fall silent. Amy ran behind a corner and stopped, catching her breath. Minutes past and still nothing happened.

_Must've lost them…_ Amy thought.

But when she looked around the corner, she saw all of the ninjas standing there, staring at her.

"Oh come on!" Amy growled. She charged at one and punched it in the chest; it didn't even flinch. Amy held her hand. "Oooooowwww!" she yelled. When she looked back up, the ninja she had punched kicked her, sending her flying toward a wall. She tried to spin so her feet would hit the wall, but her arm hit it instead. She let out a scream of pain. She got up and began fighting again, dodging blows aimed at her right arm. She got hit in her hurt arm again, letting out another scream. Amy realized she was outnumbered. She ran, hearing them follow.  
She turned a corner and saw she reached a dead end. She turned around, ready to go back, but the ninja were already there. They slowly advanced on her. Amy soon touched the wall, unable to move back any further. She fell to the ground and huddled into a corner, hugging her knees. One of the ninja held up a sword. Amy lowered her head and closed her eyes shut, ready for the pain.

"Now!" Amy heard a voice say. There were sounds of metal hitting each other. Noises of fighting. Soon the noises stopped and someone walked up to her.

"It's alright," The voice sounded like a teenage boy, a bit older than her. "You're safe now."

Amy slowly looked up and froze in fear. There were four _turtles_, each with different colored masks on; orange, blue, red, and purple. The one with the purple mask was standing over her.

"You're… You're… Uhhggg…" that was she could before everything went black as she fell unconscious once again.

Soon she began to wake up. Light was all she saw until her vision cleared. She sat up. "What a weird," she stopped as she saw the blue and purple masked turtles. "Dream…" she let out a scream of fear.

The purple masked one put his hands in front of himself. "Its okay!" he assured her. "It's okay. We're not going hurt you."

Amy was panting. "W-What are you?"

"Turtles," the red masked turtle replied, walking in with the orange masked one.

"_Ninja_ turtles." The orange one corrected.

"I'm Donatello," the purple masked one said. He pointed to each of the other ones. "These are my brothers; Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo."

Amy gulped. "I-I'm Amy," she replied nervously.

"A.K.A, Amelia Seiko," Mikey said. Amy saw him holding her ID card and read everything off of it.

"Hey, give that back!" Amy yelled. A blue spark flew out of her finger and hit his hand, making the ID drop to the ground. Amy gasped. _Did… Did I do that?_

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Do what?" Amy looked at him nervously.

"That spark." He replied.

Amy crossed her arms. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about!" _At least I wish I didn't…_

Raph growled and grabbed her hurt arm, sending pain through her.

"Ow!" Amy screamed as a huge wave of blue electricity hit Raph, sending him flying.

"Raphael!" Leo exclaimed, rushing up to him.

Amy stared wide-eyed. _How did I do that?!_ "I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"Sorry my shell!" Raph interrupted, getting up.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Yeah right!"

"Enough!" a new voice said.

Amy saw a giant rat come in. She held back a huge scream.

Donnie must have noticed as he said. "It's alright. This is Master Splinter. Master Splinter, this is Amy."

Splinter bowed. Amy hesitated, and then bowed as well.

"Have you all just forgotten what she just did to me?" the voice of Raph made Amy jump. "She just shocked the shell out of me!"

Splinter narrowed his eyes at Donnie. "She what?"

"It's not what you think!" Amy answered for him, getting up. "I didn't mean to, I just-" she stopped as Raph punched her in the face.

"Raphael!" Amy barley heard Master Splinter say. She was breathing heavily as she felt anger flowing through her. A huge wave of electricity burst through her and sent them all flying. She looked around and gasped. "I…I…" she took off running. She heard Donnie call her name but she didn't stop. She soon came across a boarded off section. She slipped through a hole and immediately fell onto the water covered ground, tears running down her face.  
Amy soon heard footsteps and quietly slid away from the entrance and hugged her knees. Unable to hold it back, she began crying.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought. _How did I do all of that? How am I going to tell sensei and Connor?_

"Hey…" Donnie's voice interrupted Amy's thoughts.

Amy gasped and began to scoot away. "Get away from me… I don't want to hurt you…"

Donnie smiled. "My brothers and I have been through worse." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know how to control it…" Amy sighed; realizing running would do no good, she wanted to keep up a conversation.

"The spark?" Donnie asked. "How did you even get those powers?"

"Lighting incident." Amy didn't want to explain the whole story.

"Owch…"

"It hurt a lot… But when I woke up, those robots tried to take me so I ran. That's about the time you guys showed up."

"Do you have any one to go to?"

"I live with my sensei and my friend. But I can't go back to them…" she looked down at her hands. "Not like this."

"It's alright." Donnie said soothingly. "You can stay with us until you're good enough to go."

Amy smiled. "That's great, thought it might take me a while to get used to you guys."

"Especially Raph," Donnie added. "He didn't hurt your arm to bad, did he?"

"No," Amy shook her head. "It's fine."

"Well let's get back to the lair," Donnie said, getting up. "I'm sure you have quite a story to tell Master Splinter."


	3. Chapter 2: The Lie

"Concentrate." Splinter ordered. "Breath in and out. Empty your mind of all thoughts."

Amy struggled. Master Splinter was teaching her how to control her powers, but she was having a tough time. Every session was meditation. Amy loved to meditate, but she wanted to practice her powers every chance she got and she felt meditation didn't help with that.

"Why don't I shoot at targets or something?" Amy asked. "I don't see how meditation will help with learning how to control my powers."

Splinter sighed. "You are still young and have a lot to learn. I think it is best if we-"

"Master Splinter, we're going on patrol," Leo came in, no noticing he had interrupted. "We'll be back soon."

Splinter nodded. "Be safe my son."

Amy's eyes brightened. "Can I go?" she looked at Splinter with round pleading eyes. "Pleeeaaase?" It had been a week since she'd been up top and she was dying to breathe some fresh air.

Splinter thought for a moment then nodded slowly. "Leonardo, tell Donatello to look after her."

Leo nodded and left with Amy right behind him. _I'm not a baby._ Amy thought coldly. _I don't need Donnie watching my every movement!_

Once outside the sewers, Amy was beaming with excitement. "This is going to be so awesome!" she exclaimed, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"This isn't for fun," Leo reminded her as they headed for the roof tops. "We're on patrol."

"Yeah, I know," Amy rolled her eyes. "But it's still really cool!" She scanned the roof tops; she gasped when she saw someone sitting on one the building next to them. "Get down!" she half whispered to the turtles.

"Why?" Mikey asked a bit too loudly as the others crouched down. Amy tackled him to the ground as the person stood up.

"Who's there?" the person asked. Amy stiffened as she recognized the voice.

_Connor!_

"I know you're there." Connor said again when no one answered. "Show yourself!"

Amy sighed. "I'll distract him while you guys leave," Amy whispered to the turtles. "I'll meet back up with you guys at central park." Without waiting for an answer, Amy stood up so Connor could see her.

Connor froze. "Amy…?" he breathed.

Amy smiled. She jumped over to the roof top he was on and walked over to him. "I…" Amy felt the words get caught in her throat. _I missed you so much._

Connor stared at her. "Where have you been?"

"I…" Amy sighed. "I can't tell you."

"But-" Connor began, but shook his head. "Whatever, I don't care where you've been. All I care about is that you're safe."

Amy smiled, not knowing how to answer.

"Now you can come home!" Connor added happily. He grabbed her hand and began walking toward the ladder leading off the roof.

"Connor…" Amy began.

""Sensei Rin will be happy to see you," Connor continued.

"Connor." Amy said a bit louder.

"Everything can go back to normal and we can train again, and-"

"Connor!" Amy pulled away from his grip.

Connor turned and looked at her. "What?"

"I can't go back," she said firmly, thought her voice was filled with sadness.

Connor looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Amy wanted to tell him all about the turtles, all about her power; she wanted to tell him everything. But she knew if she did, it would put him, and the turtles, in danger. "I can't tell you," she said again.

"Why can't you tell me anything?" Frustration filled his voice. "I thought we told each other everything!"

Amy opened her mouth to speak but a noise from the ally below them stopped her. They both looked into the ally; Amy gasped. She instantly recognized the three purple dragons that she had fought a week ago, when she first got her powers, and some foot bots. It looked like they were making a deal or something.

"How about we take them out like old times?" Connor's voice made Amy jump. He sounded like his usual self again, like their fight never happened.

"_Bad_ idea." Amy shook her head.

"Why not?" Connor looked back down into the ally. "They're just some thugs playing dress up." Before Amy could continue the argument, Connor jumped down next to the front of the ally and quickly ran to the nearest hiding spot. Just as he reached his hiding spot, his foot accidentally kicked a soda can that was lying on the ground. Amy's heart lurched as all the 'thugs' looked at where Connor was hiding.

She gritted her teeth. "He's gonna get killed if I don't do something." Thinking fast, she grabbed one of the two smoke bombs Donnie had given her.

"Only use them if it's an emergency," He told her.

This was definitely an emergency. Amy threw the smoke bomb at the foot ninja and jumped down. Knowing the smoke wouldn't last long, she quickly electrocuted the foot bots to make them malfunction. When the smoke cleared, Amy saw Connor punch the last purple dragon and let him drop to the ground. He looked at the foot ninja in surprise.

"Okay, I know you're good, but you're not _that_ good." He looked at her, smiling.

"Just some extra training." Amy answered, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. _And some super powers._ She added to herself.

"Well thanks for the help." Connor looked at the foot bots and narrowed his eyes. "Did you kill them?" he asked.

Amy was surprised by the question. "Of course not!"

"Then why aren't they breathing?"

Amy froze. Robots don't breath! How was she going to explain this to Connor? Amy flinched as Connor kneeled down and touched one of the foot bots, then pulled his hand away.

"Why are they so cold?" Amy closed her eyes as he took the foot ninja's mask off, not wanting to see his reaction, revealing the robotic face underneath. He stood up and backed away, eyes wide.

"They're… _robots_!?"

"Really crappy ones," Amy added, looking down at the robots wide eyed, hoping she looked and sounded as surprised as Connor. "I took them out really fast."

_Why _did_ they get taken down so fast…?_ Amy thought suspiciously._ Even with my powers, they should have been a challenge for me._

"What did you say?"

Connor's voice pulled her back into reality. She looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"You said they were crappy robots."

"So?"

"You knew they were robots, didn't you?"

Amy was taken aback by the accusation. "Why would you say that?"

"You only swear when you're lying."

Amy stiffened. _I totally forgot I do that!_

"Why are you lying to me?" Connor was talking again. "Why are you hiding things from me?"

"I…" Amy looked at her feet. "I can't tell you." Her voice was hardy a whisper, but was just loud enough for him to hear.

"Why?" Connor stepped toward her.

"I just can't." Amy told him again.

"Why?" Connor said more loudly.

"Because I can't!" Amy repeated louder.

"Why?!" Connor yelled.

"Because it will put them in danger!"

Connor blinked. "_Them_?"

Amy froze, realizing what she had said. "I…" The words felt stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry…" she said finally. Before he could reply, she grabbed the other smoke bomb, not caring if it was an emergency or not, and through it at Connor's feet. She quickly ran off, heading toward central park, blinking tears from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fire

Amy reached central park and leaned on a tree, panting. She put her back on the tree and slid down to the ground, hugging her knees, tears running down her cheeks.  
_It's for his own good._ Amy tried to tell herself. _It will keep him, and the turtles, safe…_

"Amy?"

Amy jumped at the sound of Donnie's voice. She wiped tears from her eyes and sniffled, getting to her feet. "I'm here."

Donnie looked at her, his eyes full of worry. "Have you been crying?"

"No!" Amy snapped. "Of course not. Why would I be crying?"

Donnie didn't look convinced, but shrugged. "The others are waiting for us in the middle." He explained. "Come on."

Amy nodded, relieved he didn't ask anymore question about her crying. When they reached the middle of central park, Mikey looked at Amy.

"Dude, were you crying?" he asked.

Amy gritted her teeth. "No! Let just get on with the patrol."

"Sounds good to me." It was Raph's voice.

Before Mikey could start complaining, she and Raph ran off back toward the rooftops.

"So were you really crying?" Raph asked.

"NO!" Amy yelled. She ran off in front of Raph, reaching the streets. Panting, she put her hands on her knees, waiting for the others.

Soon Raph came into view, the other three behind him. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"Nothing." Amy replied simply.

"_Nothing?_" Raph repeated. "Then why are you acting like someone is pulling on your shell?"

"I don't have a shell."

Raph took a step forward. "Don't be smart." He growled.

"Then don't be stupid," Amy shot back.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"You're not my mother!"

"Well of course I'm not! You don't have one!"

Amy froze, and then clenched her fist. "That's it!" She punched him in the face, making him stagger backward.

"Why you little…" Raph got up and charged for her.

"Don't talk about my mother!" She charged for him as well, but Donnie held her back just as Leo and Mikey held Raph back. "Let me go!" Amy struggled. "He deserves it!"

"Everyone calm down!" Leo urged. "Can't we just get along?"

Raph got out of Leo and Mikey's grip. "Whatever you say, 'fearless'"

Donnie let go of Amy.

Amy held Raph's gaze for a moment longer before saying, "I'm going off on my own…"

"Amy." Donnie put his hand on her shoulder.

Amy flinched away. "Just… just leave me alone…" Before he could reply, she hurried to the rooftops. When she reached the top she looked down on the turtles. Donnie was looking up at her. Amy looked away and ran off in the opposite direction. She wanted to get as far from the turtles as possible.

_How _dare_ him!_ Amy thought. _How could he say something like that? I mean really, what was he thinking? How stupid can he be?_

Amy slowed down. _What's that smell?_ She thought. Sniffing the air, she stiffened. _Smoke?_ Amy realized that there was a long line of thick smoke in the sky. Following it to the ground, Amy stared in horror at where the smoke was coming from. It was the house she had stayed at with her sensei and Connor. _Sensei never leaves the house! That means he's still in there!_  
Without hesitation, Amy ran toward the burning building. When she reached the house, she saw Connor banging on the door, trying to get it open. He finally knocked it down and ran in.

"No!" Amy screamed as she ran after him. She jumped down from the rooftops, sliding down a ladder, reaching the ground. She ran to the house and stood in front of it, staring at it in terror.

"Sensei!" Amy screamed, hoping he would reply. "Father, can you hear me! Where are you?" Amy stood waiting for several minutes before she saw a something get thrown out of the window. _Upstairs bedroom, to the right._ She thought as she ran into the house. Once inside, the entrance caved in, trapping her, Connor, and Sensei Rin inside.

"Connor!" Amy yelled. "Connor where are you?"

No reply.

"Connor!" Amy yelled again, waiting longer.

There was a thump from upstairs, then a cracking noise. Amy jumped a bit too late and the ceiling fell on her leg, burning it. She let out a scream of pain as she pulled it out, seeing blood and scorch marks on it. _I have to get sensei!_ Amy thought, limping upstairs. When she reached the bedroom where Rin was located, Amy stared in horror at what she saw. The fire seemed like nothing compared to what she was looking at. Rin was lying on floor, Connor on his knees next to him. Connor looked up at Amy, sorrow and hatred in his eyes.

"No…" Amy whispered. "No!" She ran up to Rin, getting on her knees, forgetting about the pain in her leg. A spark of hope caught in her heart as she saw he was still alive. "Father… Y-You're gonna be okay." Amy found herself trying to believe her own words. "You're gonna be fine. I have friends." Amy suddenly didn't care if Connor heard this. She just wanted her father to live. "Yeah! In the sewers. They can help you, okay? They're gonna help you. You're going to liv-"

"Amelia…" Rin's old and raspy voice, once wise and filled with hope, was now filled with sorrow and death. "You have been the best daughter… any father could hope for…"

Amy shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… no don't talk like that!"

Rin looked up at her and smiled. "I have trained you well… but now you must train with a new sensei."

"Father, please don't do this to me…" Amy begged.

"Look after her for me, Connor…"

Connor bowed his head, tears in his eyes as well.

"Sensei, stop it!" Amy closed her eyes, trying to wake up from this awful reality. "You're going to be fine! I'll come back. We can be a family again! We can go out for ice cream, we can play games, we can train, and we can do anything you want! We're going to do all of that stuff, I promise! I promise you're going to be alrig-"

Amy stopped as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Connor looking at her. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Amy looked down at Rin.

"I love you both…" The old man said. "But my time is at an end… You must save yourselves…"

"Father…" Amy breathed.

"Amelia… Remember the first lesson… I ever taught you?"

Amy nodded. "Always listen to your sensei…"

Rin nodded. "This is my last request… Please… Leave me."

"I…" Amy closed her eyes, letting a tear run down her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Rin. "I will father."

Connor got up. "We have to get out of here."

Amy nodded, coughing as she struggled to stand up. "The front door is blocked. How are we gonna get out?"

Rin pointed to the window that he had broken. "The fire-escape…"

_Duh…_

Amy shuddered, seeing his hand shake as he put it down. "I won't let you down father," she promised, beginning to feel lightheaded. She limped over to the window and opened it, using her sleeve to wipe the glass away.

"You go first." Connor ordered.

Amy coughed, and then nodded, trying not to look at Rin. She climbed onto the fire escape. Right as she got both her feet on it, the platform fell from beneath her. She let out a scream of alarm as she fell. Connor quickly grabbed her arm, leaving her hanging several feet from above the ground.

"I gotcha!" Connor promised, though Amy could feel his grip slipping.

"I'm slipping!" Amy warned. Just as she finished the sentence, Connor's grip slipped from Amy's arms and she fell to the ground. She let out a loud shriek as pain shot through her leg. She assumed she hit her head; everything was blurry. She saw Connor jump from the window, climb down the wall and land onto the floor. He hurried to her side.

"Amy!" Connor's voice sounded far away. Amy's eyes slowly started to close. Soon she fell unconscious.


End file.
